Natural plant oils have long been used in a variety of applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,564 (Grollier et. al.) discloses an oily composition intended for the treatment of keratin substances in particular human hair and skin. Vegetable oils including grapeseed oil are among the suitable components for the oily compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,585 (Desjonqueres) discloses the use of peroxidated lipids such as natural vegetable oils like grapeseed oil to treat circulatory insufficiencies.
DE 4125558A1, DE 4125560A1, and DE 4125562A1 disclose the use of plant oils including grapeseed oil in the treatment of aromatherapy.
Grapeseed oil is known to contain powerful antioxidants. Antioxidants inhibit the production of free-radicals, which are created during an oxidation process initiated by ultraviolet radiation. Of great concern is the alarming increase in deadly skin cancers caused by prolonged exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Further, it is known that free-radicals negatively impact on the ability of natural body lipids to maintain proper moisture levels.
The human body provides some natural antioxidant protection to the skin through normal blood flow. However, poor dietary habits often lead to inadequate blood flow through the tiny blood vessels of the skin, particularly near the surface. As a result, blocking of essential nutrition to the skin occurs.
To combat the effects of ultraviolet radiation on the skin's collagen, antioxidants in the form of extracted oligomeric proanthrocyanidins have been shown to produce beneficial effects to the skin under laboratory conditions. However, widespread use of extracted oligomeric proanthrocyanidins has been impractical, since extracted oligomeric proanthrocyanidins cannot be easily incorporated into creams or lotions for topical application. The difficulty of such incorporation is due to the fact that extracted oligomeric proanthrocyanidins hydrate very quickly when contacted with water and aqueous solutions. Upon hydration, extracted oligomeric proanthrocyanidins lose most of their antioxidant properties. As a result, extracted oligomeric proanthrocyanidins lack the stability that is necessary to sustain their antioxidant properties and the benefits derived therefrom. To overcome the disadvantages associated with extracted oligomeric proanthrocyanidins, a more stable form of this antioxidant is needed.